Stella's cookies
by wtp123
Summary: Never ever ever try Stella's cookies. NEVER. I'm not really sure what to put as the summery, this one-shot appeared in my dream.


"Please?"

"_No_!"

"Please?"

"_No_!"

This was what Flora heard when she opened her dorm's door. Stella, wearing an apron, was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies with one hand while the other in a pleading gesture, the expression on her face practically begging her friends, at the doorway of the kitchen. The Winx were at the other side of the room, the furthest from their friend. Even Bloom, the most keeper of the Dragon's Flame, was cowering away from her best friend's cooking.

As soon as Flora saw the cookies, she immediately paled. Everybody in Alfea knew how abhorrent Stella's cooking was, epically after the incident with Amaryl.

'Perhaps that's why Amaryl hates Stella now,' Flora thought, amused. She hoped she could slip out again unnoticed, but their dorm's door was squeaky. As soon as she had opened the door, everyone turned to look at her. 'Uh oh...'

"Flora!" Stella squealed, practically flying from her spot. "You'll help me, right? You're a great friend!" The others exchanged glances. 'Mmhmm...'

"I'm not sure Stella, I... Uh... Need to go somewhere!" She quickly said, hoping against hope that her friend wouldn't question her. It didn't happen.

"Where? It's ten after five in the evening on a school day... Wait. You're not avoiding my cookies, are you?" Her eyebrows were raised. Flora shook her head vigorously, trying to rid Stella of that thought. The group's fashionista smiled. "So you'll try one? If you do, then the others won't have a reason not to!"

Upon hearing this, the Winx paled up to a point where Musa's face was almost white. Flora looked at the other girls' desperately. She wanted to help, but Stella's cooking was so bad that Amaryl had to be hospitalized for a week. She made her decision.

'Forgive me, girls.'

She turned and gave them a weak smile and said," it can't be as bad as the last time. Let's give her another chance." The rest groaned as Stella squealed like someone had just willingly went shopping with her, no arguments needed.

"Thanks Flo, you're the best!" She practically pranced around the room giving each girl a biscuit.

"Fine, but you're going down with us!" Aisha grumbled as she took a cookie from the plate and placed it in Stella's hand. "On the count of three, girls!"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

The six bit into their cookies, then quickly grabbed onto whatever they could find to stable themselves as their world turned black.

'Ughh, where am I?' Was Musa's first thought as vision cleared. She saw white walls, beds around her and could smell the stench of medicine in the room. Musa slowly sat up,taking in her surroundings. 'Great, I'm in the infirmary.' She suddenly felt a hand wrapped around her own. Looking up, she saw a pair of violet eyes and realized they belonged to Riven. Even though they fought many times, she was still glad to see him.

"You okay?" He asked, with a tone of concern in his voice as he kissed her lightly before helping her up.

"Yea... just a little dizzy," she looked around to see only Bloom and Tecna awake, talking to their boyfriends. Then the events of the evening came back to her her and she immediately shot up, surprising Riven.

"Woah, calm down Musa. And before you ask, the others are fine. Bloom woke up over an hour ago, and Tecna just before you." Musa seemed to calm down after that.

"How did we end up here? Last I remembered we were eating one of Stella's cookies." She told him, looking and feeling confused.

"YOU ATE STELLA'S COOKIES?!" Rang out through the room. Musa had to cover her ears while staring at them in awe. No noise or sound had ever caused her to protect her ears before. But then again,these were six boys who just happened to know one the worst chef in the entire Magical Universe, maybe even counting Earth.

"Jeez, no need to make a big fuss!" She complained, her ears were going to ring for quite a while after that. "Even the _mighty chef_ herself ate one!" Everyone conscious could hear the sarcasm underneath. They were so busy talking that no one heard Aisha wake up.

"Uh guys... What's going on?" She asked. Almost immediately everyone turned to look at her.

"Aisha!" Nabu ran over to her, enveloping the Morphix fairy into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He said. The princess on Andros just smiled, leaning into his bear hug.

"Why does she get the attention and not me?" A high voice piped up. Brandon immediately ran to her side.

"Stella," He sighed.

Now everyone except their plant expert was awake. Helia was now extremely worried. He hadn't noticed her immune system was weaker than the others, having suffered during her childhood. Tearing his gaze from his fairy, he heard Aisha ask,"how is she?" Mummers were heard before Aisha cried out. Fifteen minutes passed. Seeing a slight movement at the corner of his eye, Helia faced the girl before him, just in time to see her eyelids flutter before opening fully. He leaned down to hug her, but stopped once he heard her wince in pain.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned for her health.

"I'm good, just a little sore." She replied softly.

"FLORA!" Five voices were heard. There was a stampede as five teenage girls ran, or flew in Aisha's case, to greet their friend. Helia had to back away for a while before the friends parted and let him through.

"Flora, you will never know how sorry I am. Can you forgive me?" Stella asked. Flora flashed the smile that everyone felt comfortable with, and Stella felt at ease straight away.

"Forgiven," Flora smiled gently. "Come here, you need a hug!" Stella embraced her friend, her worries and guilt forgotten. Flora always had that calming effect around her. Behind them, the duo heard Bloom clear her throat before speaking.

"Stella, we are NEVER eating your food again!" The five girls chorused as she laughed with the Specialists.

"Agreed!"

**Please review! Hope you like it!**


End file.
